


My Family and Other Monsters

by Willibald



Series: 12 Days of Ficmas [3]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willibald/pseuds/Willibald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Family and Other Monsters

"Mum. This is a — surprise."

"Well you always said to drop in if I was passing, so I thought I’d drop in your present rather than trusting the post. Not a bad time is it?" The older woman asked as she pushed her way though the part open door.

"No."

"Hurry up Abby." A voice called out from inside the apartment.

"It’s just we’ve got to get to work."

"Abby, this looks important." The owner of the voice appeared, a scruffy young man holding a box covered with flashing lights. "Oh."

Abby’s mother viewed the newcomer as she might a rat newly emerged from a sewer. "You must be Donald."

"Connor, Mrs Maitland," the proffered hand was not taken. "Abby," he pointed to the flashing box "we really must."

"Mum, make yourself at home. We’ll be back as soon as we can."

***

Later. Two worn and tired young people returned to their flat. The anomaly had opened in the dinosaur gardens of Crystal Palace, but all that had come through was a Polycanthus. One that had been particularly adept at standing still amongst the concrete statues and had taken a lot of persuasion to send it home.

They started to head for the kitchen when a voice called out from the living room.

"They do let you come home then. It’s a bit sparse for my liking, although I’m glad to see you’ve had a bit of a go at decorating. Mind you, I’m not too sure about that green angel thing on the top of the tree. Some New Age thing, I suppose, but I think it’s scary. I could swear that it’s been watching me all afternoon."

The couple exchanged horrified glances.

"Rex!"


End file.
